


Fragments - #12 : « Contrôler la situation » (2x05)

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Fragments [12]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: And he manages to get it, Curse you Mads for my fangirling attack back then, Drabble, Gen, Gen Ship, In a way, MADS MIKKELSEN IN BOXERS OH MY WINTER SOLDIER I'M DEAD, Mads Mikkelsen is God, Snippet, Twisted Ship, Will craves revenge
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10102298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Hannibal Lecter avait fini par faire les frais de la haine que Will Graham éprouvait pour lui.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Là... je suis forcée d'admettre publiquement que la vision de Mads Mikkelsen en maillot de bain m'a bien remuée le cerveau, alors voici la conséquence de cette perturbation dans mon esprit de fanwarrior :p

Hannibal n'avait rien vu venir, ni son agresseur, ni l'agression à la seringue de sédatifs. Et désormais, le fait d'être à la merci de son ravisseur – d'avoir perdu le contrôle de la situation – l'enrageait bien plus que ne l'effrayait.

Après avoir échappé à la noyade, il était dorénavant attaché, une corde nouée autour de son cou, prêt à être pendu au moindre caprice de l'autre homme. Les pieds ensanglantés, posés sur un seau retourné, il luttait pour conserver l'équilibre qui le maintenait en vie.

Hannibal, ligoté, blessé, mais néanmoins majestueux malgré sa presque nudité, ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose d'autre que maudire Will Graham.

**Author's Note:**

> … Vous avez entendu ? Non ? C'était le bruit qu'a fait mon cerveau quand il a définitivement grillé. Maudit sois-tu Mads ! x')


End file.
